Various Reasons Why I Hate My Brother
by Mikaze
Summary: JL SBOC and more. What if James had a little sister and she was at Hogwarts? What if she hated the fact that she was always over-shadowed by him. And what if she decides it's time for him to get a girlfriend, namely the one person he hates... Lily Evans.
1. Enter Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except my own.

Chapter 1

Abigail Potter woke up to the shrilly squeals of delight that echoed in her dormitory. She groaned for the umpteenth time. Her roommates, Holly Periwinkle, Dreas Stiffon, Fratora Filloips and  Kalea Yero were all huddled together looming over a picture of four young boys, who one of them, Abby suspected, was her very own brother, James Potter. Abby knew her brother and his other trio of friends were very popular the moment she entered Hogwarts, but that did not mean that she over-joyed with that fact. Everywhere she went people always told her how her brother was so charming, so witty, so gorgeous that it almost made her sick that she was his ickle baby sister. It also did not help that he reminded her that very particular fact everyday of her life at Hogwarts. The teachers particularly took part in this labor as they always told her how her brother was so ingenious in:

a) Transfiguration

b) Potions

c) Charms

d) Defense of the Dark Arts

At this, Abby would always roll her eyes discretely, then say with fake happiness how proud that she was his sister.

Not.

Even her roommates did not let her forget it. They practically kissed the floor upon he walked on. Almost everybody looked up to the Marauders, even some Slytherins who would not admit it. Everyone thought that they were perfect in every way, and even Dumbledore could not hide the fact that he was very proud of them, with some exceptions of their usual pranks. She had to give credits to Tora though. She had requested that she become less… hyperactive when they were around, and surely enough, it made a grand improvement. Though still, they were true Gryffindors in every aspect.

That was why everyone in the Great Hall almost fainted that year she entered when they learned that the famous James Potter's younger sister by two years was to become a **Slytherin.**

Abby haughtily got off her comfortable mass of pillows and turned to change into her school uniform in the bathroom, slamming it shut behind her. 

*

Abby grudgingly ate her breakfast while behind her; a large crowd had formed around four Gryffindors. She did not even have to guess who they were from the "Ooohs" and "Ahhs". Her arrogant and oversized headed brother was probably showing off some tricks he learned to the rest of the students. That was another reason why she hated her brother; he always loved being the center of attention and would do anything to get it, particularly in front of a certain redheaded girl named Lily Evans. Even though she was a Gryffindor, Abby held some respect for the prefect; Lily was the only other person in the whole school that agreed that her brother was a self-centered git. The two hated each other, almost as much as James had hated Snape, and he always loved pulling pranks in front of her because she always disapproved of them and got mad.

Abby groaned when she heard footsteps behind her and when the sudden commotion died down. She turned to face her dear loving brother, and glared at him with all her might. James, of course, wasn't even fazed by this since he was already used to his sister's bitterness towards him, and also used it to his advantage. Behind him, Sirius Black, the most handsome and yearned for boy in the school grinned at her. Peter Pettigrew was also behind James, as always, and tried to look dignified as well, but failed miserably. Remus Lupin just smiled at her in a polite sort of way. Remus was the only person whom Abby could stand from her bother's choice of friends. Remus had dignity, maturity and self-restraint compared to the other three, and he was not as hot-headed as well, but that did not mean he didn't participate in her brother's pranks, which was he only had a small part of her respect.

"How is my ickle baby Abbykins doing today? It's such a beautiful day, don't you just feel care-free and happy?" asked James with a wide grin upon using her most hated nickname.

"Yes. I'm almost glowing with joy," she stated, rolling her eyes and returning to her meal. "Shouldn't you go back to your friends? You wouldn't want to keep them waiting, since they are just jumping at the chance to become your slaves," she said with bitterness hinted within each and every word. She had since long ago lost her appetite, and only pushed her plate of eggs, bacon, fried sausages and baked potatoes away. 

"Oh, don't be so jealous Abby, I'm giving you my un-divided attention here, you should be honored!" exclaimed James, his grin widening even more. Abby growled under her breath, and uttered some very unkind words as she marched out of the Great Hall.

"You know James, maybe you should cut down on taunting your sister, with all this, she might one day crack," stated Remus with concern. James gave him a knowing glance.

"She already cracked a long time ago."

*

Abby stomped into the Slytherin common room and dropped herself into one of the emerald green chairs. She hated her brother whenever he did that, making her seem as if she were below him. Abby looked around the room, checking if anyone was with her then. All the Slytherins were already downstairs eating breakfast, so she did not need to worry. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply, then transported herself into her own mind spaced room.

Abby had stumbled upon this discovery when, one day, James had pulled one his horrible pranks on her. Oh yes, just because she was family did not mean she didn't get her share of pranks. She was so overwhelmed with fury and concentrated so hard on trying to get away from all the embarrassment and torture, that she had, unknowingly, created her own Mind Room. It was where she went when she needed to concentrate, and she could change it to whatever she wanted, almost like the Room of Requirement of which she over-heard from James, except that this was a place where nobody could enter. Right now, the room looked like a library, the walls covered in shelves and shelves of books. In the middle was placed four comfy looking sofas and chairs all around an antique-looking table with different patterns. Abby sighed in contentment. The room was illuminated by a very large window, and sunlight pouring in, even though the room was inside her own head. Abby sat down in one of the light yellow colored chairs, and just enjoyed the peace and quietness.

*

Tora searched everywhere for her friend in the common room. Today was a Saturday, and she was going to see if Abby wanted to go walking around the school aimlessly or wander into the Forbidden Forest to see if they could find a different breed of animals in there. Tora searched the Great Hall, and her eyes laid on the quartet of young Gryffindors to whom she respected very much, and walked in their direction. The four suddenly burst out laughing clutching their stomachs to and gasping for breath, and Tora wondered what possibly could have made them laugh this much. The laughter died down when they suddenly noticed her walked towards them, and James gave her a big grin.

"Hey Tora, has my sister been torturing you with complaints about me yet?" he asked.

"No, and that's why I'm worried. Have any of you seen Abby?" she asked.

"We saw her this morning, but Prongs here made her go mad a while ago, and she just kind've stormed off in annoyance," said Sirius in a lazy kind of tone. Tora nodded then turned her back on them and walked away. She now knew where Abby had gone.

*

Tora entered the Slytherin common room and looked around. No one was in sight. She whipped out her wand and said in a clear and powerful voice, _"Redeemus mintriarcus!". _Moments later, a peaceful Abby appeared, her eyes still closed and she was hovering above the floor. She was fully aware of where she was when she had fallen on the floor with a loud "Thump!". Abby groaned as Tora helped her up.

"What did you do that for?" asked Abby, her foul mood returning.

"I was getting lonesome and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me!" she said with a big smile.

Abby sighed and nodded her head slowly, but surely. Both of the Slytherin girls came out of their common room and bumped right into Severus Snape.

"Hello Severus," greeted Abby airily. Unlike her brother, Abby did not mind the hooked-nose greasy-haired Slytherin. In fact, it was mostly because James hated him that she found him acceptable. Snape, likewise, respected Abby and her dislike for James. He nodded at her and walked into the common room.

When he was out of sight, Tora shivered. "That man has to be one of the scariest people I know."

"At least he picks his enemies fine." And with that, the two girls once again headed in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

*

"So, what would you three like to do today?" asked James to his three best friends. The four were sprawled out in front of the tree that was unofficially made theirs. Sirius laid back his arms behind his head, watching as the clouds went by, and smirked whenever a girl would look at him and blush. He had gotten used to this kind of attention long ago, and frankly, he was enjoying it more than ever. 

"Depends, we have already pulled the usual daily prank on Snivellus. There isn't much to do than that," he said, casting a glance to his other friends.

"Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip coming up?" asked Remus, his nose still buried in his book.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. So Padfoot, which lucky girl are you going to ask out this time?" asked James, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't really know, perhaps that Ravenclaw girl that's in our Herbology class. Now what was her name…?"

"You mean Arianna Korvetta? Sorry mate, but rumor has it that she's already with one of the Ravenclaw beaters, Thomas Finn. "

"Oh shucks, then maybe I should go ask Lily then…" said Sirius, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

James look horrified. "Are you mad Padfoot?? Have you gone insane?! Here, let me check if you've run a fever." James was about to put his hand on Sirius' forehead when two dark figures emerged from the Forbidden Forest. Remus gave a small gasp, and James tried to get a closer look at whom it was. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he realized that one of them was Abby. James jumped up front the position he was in and ran like a stag towards her. She did not look well. Her robes were torn in different places, some visible bleeding could be seen on the side of her head. A large gash could be seen on the side of her stomach, and she was limping. Tora could not be described in a better condition. Like Abby, her robes were torn, almost completely on her left side. There was a deep cut on her right cheek, and her arm was slung over Abby's shoulders. Her leg was almost lifeless as it was being dragged.

"What on Earth have you two been doing??!" James asked, as he helped Tora by slinging her other arm over his shoulders.

"Mind your own business, James! We don't need your help!" Abby clutched her stomach even tighter, and that was when he noticed that Abby had something underneath her robes. 

"Abby, what do you have underneath there?" he asked as he pointed towards her stomach. Abby glanced at the direction is which his finger was pointing at, then glared at him with even more determination.

"It's nothing now just go away!"

"Abby! You're practically handicapped! Tora isn't in any better condition, now tell me!"

"NO!"

"ABBY!"

"WHAT are you two yelling about??" asked Professor McGonagall as she ran towards them. She gasped in surprise and yelled for Remus.

"Lupin, I want you to help Tora to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey should be able to do something about her leg." Remus nodded and then proceeded in slinging Tora's arm over his shoulders.

"Now, Potter, what have you got underneath your robes, and what in the name of Merlin have you been doing in the Forbidden Forest! The name itself is self-explanatory!" yelled Professor McGonagall. 

"I haven't been doing anything, I swear!" exclaimed James. 

"She means ME you insufferable git!" said Abby rolling her blue-gray eyes. 

"Yes I did, now proceed into giving me your explanation," she said very sternly. Abby opened her mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, the inside of her robes shook, and out came a baby dragon shooting out of her belly. Many by-standers opened their mouths wide in shock, thinking that Abby had given birth to a dragon. Professor McGonagall gave a short scream before getting into action.

_"Stupefy!"_ The dragon suddenly stopped flying, and when it looked like it was going to hit the ground, Professor McGonagall then did the "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ charm. The baby dragon floated over into her arms. She narrowed her eyes until they became slits. 

"Abigail Potter, follow me," she seethed, then gave a sharp turn and headed in the direction of the school. Abby shook with fury, and turned to her brother.

"I hate you!" Then also marched up behind the professor. James stared open-mouthed at his sister's retreating form. Of course he knew that Abby held some sort of grudge towards him.

But she had never, once in her lifetime, actually told him out loud that she hated him.

A/N: Soooo, what did you think? My first Harry Potter fic! I know there isn't much romance in this one, but soon my friends, soon… I'm going to make up for not putting in enough of Sirius also ^^. Until next time!


	2. Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or blah blah blah…

Chapter 2

"Abby, you are one of the most foolish people I know! Why did you go into the Forbidden Forest with Tora??" asked Dreas. All of her dorm mates were with her in the West Wing, occasionally helping Madame Pomfrey in tending their wounds. 

"I don't know. We just went in there to go exploring, and then we found this adorable baby dragon that was being attacked by those egotistical centaurs! What do you think we were going to do?" she said, explaining to Dreas the exact same thing she said to Professor McGonagall.

"Ho-hum… So exactly what's going to happen to the dragon?" asked Kalea.

"Professor McGonagall said she was going to transfer it to some sort of dragon habitat. She said they'd take better care of it."

"But… What's going to happen to you?" asked Holly with concern.

"On Tuesday I'm starting my week's detention, plus 20 points off Slytherin."

"Ouch. That's pretty harsh," said Kalea.

"Yeah well, whatever. It's not like I have to be around Filch or anything, that guy hates me."

"Here here!" exclaimed Tora on the bed right next to Abby's. 

"Isn't Tora in trouble too though?" asked Dreas, sitting at the end of Abby's bed.

"Of course she is, that's why we have detention together," grinned Abby.

Tora returned the grin. "McGonagall's never going to know what hit her." The two laughed maniacally while the others rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, I saw you shouting at your brother before McGonagall found you. What were you guys talking about?" asked Kalea.

"Oh, that twit saw me and Tora and started getting into his Big Brother mode. Puh-leez, I bet the only reason why he was acting concerned was because he wanted upgrade his image," stated Abby.

"How sweet! James Potter looking out for his baby sister! Could he be any more perfect?" asked Holly dreamily, ignoring Abby's last statement. The others sighed. Out of all of them, Holly was the one that was most taken with James, even though she was seeing Robert Cecilly, another Slytherin in their year.

"Emma seems to fancy that Sirius Black though. I can't blame her, he is very good looking indeed," piped up Dreas. Emadora was Dreas' older sister, and like Abby, her sister was in the same year as James and a Gryffindor as well, which was what really made them come together.

"No'fense, but Sirius Black wouldn't look twice at your sister, even though she is one of the prettier Gryffindors. Black seems to like going around instead of staying in one place, if you know what I mean," said Abby knowingly.

"Yes, but she is still keen on the idea. She's thinking about asking him to the Yule Ball this year."

"Brave, very brave."

"Yes I suppose so."

Kalea rolled her eyes, but then looked as if she had a stroke of genius and spoke up. "Ooh! This conversation just made me think of something!" exclaimed Kalea.

"What?" the other four asked.

"I believe that Gregory Besedo fancies you, Abby," she grinned.

"What makes you think that?" asked Abby with skepticism.

"I heard, well, overheard is more likely, him talking to his friend, what was his name… Zacharia! That's it. He was planning on asking you to go with him to the next Hogsmeade trip!" she said with absolute pride.

"I don't think so. Why would he want to ask me?"

"Oh stop it, Abigail. You know very well that you have the same Potter charm that your brother has, but in a feminine way," said Kalea, adding on the last part quickly seeing the glare that Abby had thrown her.

"No way. James and I do not look alike at all! He has brown hair, I have dirty blond hair. He has brown eyes, I have blue-gray eyes," she insisted.

"Yes, but you do have that sort of…. Air that distinguishes you as a Potter," said Holly.

"You girls are out of your minds."

"OK, well, that doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is your answer to his question!" exclaimed Tora.

"Who's?"

"Gregory's!"

"What question?" 

The four girls groaned. They knew they were going to have to work on this one.

*

The weekend was over before any of the students could adjust, and the mood at Hogwarts returned to a foul one. Abby and Dreas were in the same Charms class, and both were sending each other notes under the teacher's nose. Even though Abby very much enjoyed this class out of all the other ones, important matters had to be settled; such as the reason why she was going to say no to Gregory. Dreas and she were disputing back and forth silently, and many had noticed the two always glaring at each other. The girls were seated in different corners of the room, and they were communicating by an enchanted paper they made. All five girls each had a piece of the parchment, and when they needed to write to each other, they would write their message on their own piece and it would appear on the other's, and would fade when the reader was done, thus, never letting a teacher see what they were talking about.

_"Come on, you have to say yes! Gregory is such a sweetie, and he really likes you!"_  Dreas wrote in one of her notes.

_"Yes, but you have to admit that if you didn't over hear him, then you wouldn't have guessed in a million years that he liked me, so there!"_ wrote Abby in her responding note.

_"But he likes you, and I know you must have SOME sort of feeling towards him!"_

_"No I don't, now drop it!"_ Abby hid her piece of parchment in the pocket of her robes so she did not need to be disturbed by anymore of Dreas pleadings. Dreas pouted sightly, and gave a small "humph!" before setting her gaze on Professor Morego. Abby smirked. Dreas and Kalea were very much alike. Kalea was the gossip queen, if anything happened anywhere, she would've been the first to know. Nobody knew how, but Kalea sometimes found out before the gossip actually came out. Dreas was the persistent one, always wanting more information and almost always succeeded in getting it. The two were very much feared in the Slytherin house, and were a golden pair. Yes, it was very handy indeed in having them as friends. Just like they were good in dishing out gossip, they were just as excellent in hiding it or spreading rumors around, without it being able to be traced back to them.

After a few more minutes, the final bell rang signifying the end of class and for the rest of the day. Dreas waited by the door for Abby to finish up packing and they started walking back. 

"I'm telling you Abby, you're making a really big mistake in saying no. I mean come on! Any girl in their right minds would say yes to Gregory! He's like one of the most handsomest boys in Slytherin, not to mention he's even less conceited than your brother." 

"Dreas, it is pret-ty hard to be even more conceited than my brother, no matter who they are." Dreas must have found some truth in this, for she did not press matters any further and did not say anything until they reached their rooms.

Unfortunately for Abby, an unhappy surprise was in store for her, because Big Brother James was standing right outside of the Slytherin common room's door, accompanied by Sirius. Suddenly, Abby's anger that she felt when they were on the field came rushing back, and her eyes clouded over in a darker color. Which was also unfortunate, for James did not seem as happy as Abby.

Not at all.

"Get out of my way, James," she said clearly yet sternly.

"No, not until you tell me what the heck you were doing in the Forbidden Forest!" he said with just enough force.

"Like I said, it's none of your business! Now get out of my way!" Abby tried pushing past her brother, but James did not budge. "James!!" she cried.

"Abby tell me now or I'm going to have to send an owl to mother."

Abby's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

James smirked. "Like hell I would."

Abby let out a frustrated cry. "Why can't you be like all the other brothers and just but out of my business! This does not concern you!" Of course, in all truth, Abby could have just told James right then and there, because there was nothing to hide, but the fact that he was bugging her immensely and because she wouldn't give him the satisfaction stood in her way.

"Abby, when you come out of the Forest looking like you were wrestling with a troll – which I hope you were not doing – what do you think I'm going to do?!" 

A dry sigh escaped Dreas's lips. "Is this really necessary?"

Sirius, who was sitting near the stairs, answered, "Apparently to James it is."

"Do you think they'll finish in time for dinner?"

"Not very likely."

Another sighed escaped from Dreas as she sat next to Sirius.

*

Abby was infuriated by the time she got back to her room. Her brother had pushed her too far, and that was never a good thing. He had finally let her and Dreas enter when a teacher nearby questioned what was going on. Abby blew the hair that was in front of her face to move, and then plopped herself onto her bed. Dreas, Kalea, Tora and Holly were all in the common room playing chess or just absentmindedly chatting. She did not feel like doing anything remotely fun at the moment. She hated her brother for this as well, always being able to put her in a foul mood. Her friends were wise and decided not to ask nor stay in her presence. She felt a glow in her pocket and Abby took out the note.

_"Dinner time, let's go._

_Tora"_  

Abby got off her bed and walked down to the common room to join her friends. 

* 

When they entered the Great Hall, James' eyes were glaring at Abby who did not even return the glance. She walked past the Gryffindor tables with her head held up high, and the others sighing. 

"Do you think you'll ever get over this?" asked Tora to Abby.

"Not until my brother admits he's been a self-centered git and apologizes," said Abby defiantly.

"So never, huh?"

Suddenly, a loud "SPLAT!" was heard coming from their table. Abby glanced to her left. Severus Snape's face had now been covered by his whole meal. "POTTER!!!" he yelled. Abby sighed yet again, and looked behind her. The Marauders were laughing whole-heartedly and couldn't stop shaking.

"What my brother really needs is a taste of his own medicine. Something that'll set him straight-" Abby stopped in mid-sentence. Lily Evans was now screaming at the Marauders, telling them how immature they were and that they deserved a week's detention.  Abby's face brightened up considerably. "Or maybe someone…"

"Now what are you planning in that fantastic mind of yours?" smiled Holly.

Abby grinned maliciously and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I say, that for the first time in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's history, Slytherins play Cupid."

A/N: Now I know I said that I would put more Sirius… But seriously, it's harder than it looks with a plot like this and a character like that. Anyways, I'll make sure he gets a decent part when Abby puts her plan into play. Bye!


End file.
